


The Padackles Link

by Mirandaaustin93



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandaaustin93/pseuds/Mirandaaustin93
Summary: A flat tire on a Texas highway leads a widow to a new group of friends. But what happens when that friendship turns into something....more. Will she get the family she thought she had been robbed of?





	The Padackles Link

Sitting on the couch, holding my 3 month old daughter Lilah as I watch my 2 ½ year old son, Jackson play with his siblings and “cousins", I wonder how I, a widow going on 10 years, got here. To be surrounded and loved by the Ackles and the Padalecki's. The Padackles. That’s what they call our group. Two families linked together. And I am that link. You see Lilah is a Padalecki, my daughter with Jared. My son is an Ackles, his father is Jensen. And to think it all started with a flat tire on a busy highway in Texas.

7 years ago  
“Dammit! Why me? Why now?” I mutter to myself as I limp the rental car I’m driving to the shoulder of the road. The tell-tale flapping sounds of a flat tire reaches my ears. Getting safely off the highway, I lay my head on my hands on the steering wheel. I really am not in the mood to get out in the scorching Texas heat to change a flat. I know I can do it. I’ve did it before, to prove to myself and my husband that I knew how. All those years of helping him work on our vehicles, I picked up skills.  
I could change the oil, replace brakes and rotors, and change a simple flat tire. I wasn't a helpless woman, that was for sure. In fact, I never understood those who didn’t know and didn’t want to know how to do these things and depended on others to do it for them. You just never knew when you were going to need to use those skills because you were alone.  
Alone. That’s what I am. My name is Audrea, Drea (pronounced Dray-ah) for short, and this is my story.  
When the police officers showed up on my door step to inform me that the life I had known for 3 years was no more, I felt as if the Earth had tilted on its axis. My husband, Chad, had been killed in an automobile accident and I needed to identify the body. And seeing as we had just recently moved to the area, I had no family or friends to lean on. So, being the independent woman I am, I steeped my spine and did the job required of me.  
Seeing him, the love of my life, my high school sweetheart, laid out on that cold unforgiving metal table almost killed me. Chad and I had been together since we were 15. And now here I am at 23, a widow. Chad and I had married at age 20 after 5 years of dating and only a 5 month engagement. We had the rest of our lives ahead of us. Now, here I am alone because fate decided to be a bitch.  
A year to the day after Chad was laid to rest, I sold the home we had purchased when we had moved to Georgia for his job. Not that I could no longer afford it, but because it had too many ghosts. Ghosts of the memories we had made. Ghosts of promises not kept. Ghosts of plans for the future and ghosts of the planned children that now would never be born. It devastated me to see it go but I couldn’t bare to live with those ghosts anymore.  
The money from Chad's ,life insurance policy and the money received from the estate of the drunk driver who had rammed Chad's vehicle was securely deposited in a bank account in my name and was sitting there collecting interest. I had no desire to touch it so I rented a small bedroom apartment and got a job as a secretary at the local pest control business and just survived. For the next year and a half, that’s just what I did. I survived. I survived my husband by barely living. Going to work, working a meaningless boring job, going home to my modest apartment, making dinner and going to sleep at night to do it all over again the next day. Until one day that just wasn’t enough.  
It was a Friday morning. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and as I was pouring my coffee, I made the decision. I was going to take that cross country trip that had been in Chad and I's plans. I called my job and quit on the spot, went to the bank and withdrew a hefty amount of cash and took off down the interstate to places unknown.  
Adventure, here I come!


End file.
